


a lesson in perception

by mcshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/mcshinwon
Summary: Hongseok had spent years telling himself he didn't need to have a relationship. He didn't have the time for one and he was perfectly capable of functioning on his own, right? It was hard to pretend, however, when all three of his roommates were dating each other. They were his friends and he was happy for what they'd found, but for some reason, being on the outside looking in had been getting progressively harder and harder. He wanted to be on the inside, and lucky for him, there was a Hongseok sized space waiting to be occupied.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	a lesson in perception

**Author's Note:**

> written for day two of pentagon canon compliant week! the prompt was spin the bottle <3 enjoy hehe i had a lot of fun writing this disaster

Yang Hongseok was no stranger to watching people fall for each other. Sometimes he’d know the moment people met that their lives would be tangled forevermore, and other times it crept up on them, slowly and subtly until it was too late to go back. He’d seen it time and time again with his family and his friends and even with fellow idols. He’d seen it when Shinwon and Hui had first met even if they had been too blind to realize it, and he’d seen it again when slowly, but surely, Shinwon and Hyunggu drew closer to each other. For the longest time, he’d been on the outside looking in at the three of them as they tried to figure out what they meant to each other. It was a beautiful thing, really, and he was happy for his friends. What they had was special and rare and wonderful, and it should be cherished. 

He just wished that they would wait to cherish it until he wasn’t trying to sleep. 

He was laying in his bed, earbuds in as he listened to a podcast, but no amount of turning up the volume would drown them out. The three of them were in the living room and they’d been going back and forth loudly for the past hour and now they were  _ giggling.  _ It wasn’t even that Hongseok was extremely exhausted or had anywhere to be in the morning, but it was one of the rare times that he was sick of being on the outside.

He didn’t particularly have feelings for any of them other than acknowledging that they were all attractive, but when you lived in a dorm with three other people and they happened to be dating each other, jealousy was almost unavoidable. He’d told himself time and time again that he didn’t need a relationship to worry about and that if he got too wound up, that was what his hands and toys were for. He had enough on his plate with his constant schedules that the idea of a relationship was overwhelming, but when he watched Hui, Shinwon, and Hyunggu together, he couldn’t help but feel a pang. They were so damned happy, and maybe he wanted in on it more than he realized. He wanted to be able to wake up next to someone and steal kisses when nobody was looking and flirt and actually mean it for once. 

He also wanted to have someone to make feel good and who could make him feel just as good. He wanted to have someone he could reduce to a mess as he whispered nonsense into their ears and he wanted someone other than himself to touch him. 

He sighed, pulling himself out of his bed and making his way out of his room without bothering to change out of his sleep clothes. He heard Hui shush Hyunggu as he made his way out to the living room, and when he rounded the corner, he was met with the three of them sitting on the floor in a circle, cross legged except for Shinwon, who was currently burying his face in Hui’s lap as his shoulders shook with laughter. In the center of them was the empty wine bottle that had been sitting on their counter for much of that week.

“What are you guys doing?” 

“Playing spin the bottle,” Hyunggu said, as if it was obvious. And maybe it was obvious, but Hongseok just stared at him blankly.

“You’re all already together. You’ve probably kissed each other like a billion times today alone. Doesn’t that kinda defeat the purpose?” 

“Hmmm… it’s still fun but you’re right…” Hyunggu said, and he wore the expression that he always wore when he was plotting something. “Why don’t you join us, then?”

Suddenly, all three sets of eyes were on him and he felt very exposed. He should say no, tell them to be quiet, and get back to sleep. He knew it, but he also knew that he was signing away some part of himself when he sighed, making his way over to them. “If it’ll get you all to quiet down, then I’ll humor you,” he said as he sat down next to Hyunggu. 

“Great,” Hyunggu said with a victorious grin. “Then be my guest and spin the bottle,” he said, gesturing at it.

Hongseok stared at the wine bottle in the center of them for a long moment, as if it might hold some hidden secret. If he reached for it and spun it, then there’d be no going back, right? Although maybe he was beyond going back as soon as he’d agreed to play their game. He leaned forward, reaching for it and spinning it quickly before he lost his nerve and backed out. It spun quickly, and Hongseok gulped as he wondered who it would land on. They were his friends, after all, and he generally didn’t go around kissing his friends. What the hell was he going to do if it made things weird?

The bottle slowed, passing by Shinwon, himself, and then moving past Hyunggu so slowly that he thought it might land on the other for a moment, but when it came to a stop, it pointed at Hui. Hui, who was grinning at him and beckoning him over. “Lucky me,” he said in a singsong tone, looking between Shinwon and Hyunggu with a mischievous glint in his eye. Hongseok swallowed hard before crawling across their little circle until he sat in front of Hui. He could feel his heart beating in his throat and his brain was screaming at him in protest, but then he looked at Hui’s lips and the way the other’s tongue darted out of his mouth to wet them and he was hit with the realization that he  _ wanted  _ this. 

He gently reached out to cup Hui’s jaw before letting his eyes flutter shut and leaning in to kiss him. His lips were soft and he kissed him back almost immediately, with enough enthusiasm that it left Hongseok breathless. He was a damn good kisser and Hongseok almost caught himself envying Shinwon and Hyunggu for it. They got to kiss him every day whenever they wanted, and what the hell was he doing? Suddenly his opposition to dating felt completely ridiculous. 

When Hui deepened the kiss, Hongseok gasped, but he also had no intention of backing out. He leaned into it, drunk on the feeling of lips against his. He felt Hui’s hands wrap around his back, pulling him closer and closer until he was practically on top of him. When Hui let one of his hands travel lower, he gave Hongseok’s ass a squeeze and Hongseok broke the kiss with a noise of indignation. 

“It was there and it was begging to be squeezed,” Hui said, his cheeks flushed a deep red and his lips kiss-swollen. 

“You could have at least warned me—”

“And how would I have done that when my tongue was in  _ your _ mouth, hm?” 

Hongseok didn’t have an answer to that, and he realized that he’d let Hui pull him onto his lap. He quickly pushed himself off of him, and he was sure his cheeks were the same shade of pink as Hyunggu’s hair. He was torn between wanting to continue bickering with Hui and being thankful that he’d done it because it’d been enough to shake Hongseok out of whatever daze he’d fallen into. If Hui hadn’t squeezed him, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have spent losing himself in his lips. It was already a dangerous game, and he was painfully aware that at the rate it was going, he was wearing the worst possible pair of sweatpants. 

As he made his way back across their little circle, he folded his legs, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his knees as he willed his heartbeat to slow down. He realized that all of their eyes were on him and he felt himself flush even more. “What?”

“You’re cute when you’re all worked up,” Hyunggu said, his lips pulling into a smile that was too damned cocky for his own good. 

“Oh my god, shut up,” he said, letting his face drop into his knees. It didn’t matter because he was sure his ears were just as pink as his face. 

To his right, he heard Shinwon move and heard the sound of him twisting the bottle on the floor. The sound of glass spinning against the carpet was all Hongseok could hear and he was suddenly having second thoughts about deciding to play such a game with three people who were already in a relationship. Forget the fact that he was touch starved and horny as hell, because even if he’d loved kissing Hui a little too much, he was painfully reminded that he was the outsider there. They’d invited him into their little bubble for a game, but as soon as it was over, he’d be back to being on his own. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tentative hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Shinwon staring at him with concern. “Are you alright? You don’t have to play anymore if you don’t want to…” his voice was soft, and even if he sounded apologetic, Hongseok could hear something in his tone that told him that he wanted him to stay. 

“I’m fine. When have you ever known me to be a quitter, Shinwon?” He tried to bring his usual confidence back into his voice, but it felt half hearted. Still, it must have done the trick, because Shinwon’s face brightened and he gave him a soft smile.

“If that’s the case, then pucker up,” he said, gesturing to the bottle that had landed pointing at him. He stared at the bottle for a long moment before signing and turning to face the man next to him. It was just Shinwon. He could do this. He’d seen him naked more times than he could count and he knew all of his embarrassing secrets. There was absolutely nothing intimidating at all about kissing him. He was his best friend, after all. 

Shinwon smiled at him shyly and he was blushing and goddamnit, Hongseok wasn’t sure if he  _ could _ do this. It was too late to back down though, because Shinwon was moving across the floor before reaching out to cup his cheek gently with a hand. His skin was soft and Hongseok resisted the urge to melt into his touch. He forced himself to relax, and then he leaned in and met Shinwon halfway. 

Kissing Shinwon was decidedly very different from kissing Hui. Where Hui had immediately met him with passion, Shinwon met him with a shy hesitance. Surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward. Hongseok wasn’t sure how he’d expected it to be, but it certainly wasn’t the sickly sweet way Shinwon was kissing him. Their lips fit together just right and Shinwon held onto him gently the whole time, gradually deepening the kiss as if he were waiting for cues from Hongseok that he was ready. 

He felt like he’d been walking around with his eyes shut and his ears plugged, but now he suddenly was being filled with everything he’d been missing. His heart twisted in his chest in a way that was only ever a bad sign, but with Shinwon’s lips on his, he couldn’t bring himself to worry. Whatever this was, it was better than good. Hongseok could feel himself cracking apart more and more the longer he kissed Shinwon, and he pulled back to catch his breath before he could break completely. 

For a moment, neither of them said anything, sitting there in quiet as their foreheads rested against each other. Then, Shinwon was leaning in and giving him another quick peck on the lips before pulling away completely. Hongseok chased the kiss with a whine, and then he realized that he probably looked ridiculous. He felt ridiculous. He’d just kissed his best friend and he was fairly certain he’d discovered the meaning of love along the way. 

He felt his heart drop as Shinwon made his way back to where he’d been sitting because there had been something there. Just like there’d been something with Hui. Maybe avoiding relationships had had the opposite of the intended effect because Hongseok hadn’t meant to feel this way about his  _ friends. _ They were his friends and there was no way they’d ever be more than that and he shouldn’t have let such a silly game get to his head. He could feel Shinwon continuing to cast glances at him and when he met his eyes, he was sure he felt the yearning in the other’s gaze. He hadn’t as much as a drop of alcohol in his system, but he felt drunk on whatever feeling was spreading through him. It didn’t matter if he tried to push it down, because it kept rising back up, making his chest warm and his body light. 

Hui cleared his throat and the moment dissolved, but he had their attention. With all eyes on him, he reached for the bottle, flicking it between his fingers hard enough that it almost spun  _ into _ Hongseok. He watched as it spun, holding his breath as it creeped past Hyunggu because he wasn’t sure if he could handle kissing Hui again so soon, but it kept moving until it came to a rest on Shinwon. Hui laughed softly, and Hongseok held his breath and watched as they leaned in to kiss each other. 

They balanced each other out in a way Hongseok could never dream of. He’d never been good at being someone’s balance. He’d never needed to lean on someone and he’d never had someone who cared enough about him to lean on him, but Hui and Shinwon were full of an endless support for each other. Hyunggu too, but he wasn’t the one who was currently being kissed. It was too late for him to leave, and he knew Hyunggu would be upset if he left before he got the chance to take his turn, but he was sure he was losing his mind. As he watched Hui and Shinwon kiss each other sweetly, he couldn’t shake the  _ want _ that filled him. 

When they pulled apart, Hui giggled softly, kissing Shinwon’s cheek. 

None of them had the time to let the moment settle though, because the bottle was already spinning in the middle of them. Hongseok hadn’t even seen Hyunggu to get up to move it, but when he turned to look at the other he saw him staring at the bottle as if it might hold the secret to life itself. The room was suddenly quiet, as everybody watched the bottle with bated breath. When it slowed to a stop in front of Hongseok, he met Hyunggu’s eyes.

Hyunggu was staring at him with a dark expression, and for a moment, Hongseok mistook it for anger. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to piss the other off, considering the fact that he was the one who’d told him he should play anyways, but he didn’t have the time to contemplate it because Hyunggu was closing the gap between them quickly.

He kissed Hongseok  _ hard _ and he couldn’t help the noise of surprise that left his lips because it hurt. He eased himself into the kiss, leaning into Hyunggu as he tried to figure out what the other was trying to accomplish, but when he parted his lips for a breath of air, Hyunggu nipped at his lower lip with his teeth. The sound that Hongseok made was downright pitiful because even though he was pretty sure Hyunggu had bitten him hard enough to draw blood, it had felt good in an intoxicating way. 

If there was blood, it didn’t matter, because Hyunggu was running his tongue along Hongseok’s lip before pressing it into his mouth. When he climbed into his lap, Hongseok had the delayed realization that he’d  _ know _ . He’d be able to feel the effect he had on him as clear as day if the noises he’d made hadn’t been obvious enough, and Hongseok was about to pull away out of sheer embarrassment but then he felt Hyunggu shift his hips against him. It was deliberate and calculated and any worries Hongseok had flew out the window because it was more than obvious that he was just as turned on as he was. 

He could feel Hui’s and Shinwon’s eyes on them, their gazes hot enough that he thought it might burn a hole through his skull, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Hyunggu’s tongue gave him more than enough to think about. There wasn’t much else that he  _ could _ think about with Hyunggu kissing him so hungrily and grinding against him as if it was the last thing he’d ever do. 

He was so caught in the moment that he didn’t hear the rustling of fabric or the creaking of the one loose floorboard in the room. One moment, he was tangled with Hyunggu and sighing as he continued to kiss him, and the next moment, they were being pulled apart. Hongseok blinked in surprise, his shoulders heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Hyunggu was on top of him, his cheeks flushed. Hui was behind him, a hand on his shoulder, and Hongseok was aware of Shinwon holding onto his arm. His grip was  _ hard _ .

He’d fucked up. He wasn’t sure what the hell had just happened, but clearly he’d overstepped and now Hui and Shinwon were mad at him because their boyfriend had just been grinding on  _ him _ in the middle of the damn living room. He wracked his head for the exact moment that he’d gone wrong. Maybe they hadn’t wanted him to play all along and Hyunggu had a different agenda. What if he had come between them? What if he had just caused a rift in their relationship that could never be—

His thoughts cut off short as Shinwon’s grip loosened on his arm, sliding down to grab onto his hand. Hongseok was fairly certain that people didn’t just go around holding onto the hands of people they were angry with, and he willed himself to relax as he slowly turned to meet Shinwon’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to see when he faced him, but the expression Shinwon wore made his mouth run dry. His cheeks were even redder and the way he stared at Hongseok screamed of possessiveness. 

He parted his lips to speak, but all that came of it was a half hearted sigh because he couldn’t  _ think _ . Especially not with Shinwon’s eyes on him like that. When Shinwon finally looked away, his gaze drifting past him and to those of his boyfriends’, Hongseok felt like he’d been released from a spell. He turned his head, eyes darting between them and trying to decipher what was happening because they were clearly having some sort of silent conversation and he was not a part of it despite being tangled in them. 

What he didn’t expect was for Shinwon’s hand to drift to his thigh. “Is this okay?” His breath was hot against his neck. Was  _ what  _ okay? Hongseok tried to make sense of the question, but Shinwon’s hand was moving higher up his thigh, moving in dizzying circles and making Hongseok’s mind go blank. Shinwon was so close to him that Hongseok could practically feel his lips on his neck, and his brain vaguely registered that the other might have been asking if he could do  _ more. _

Hyunggu was still staring at him, his gaze heavy with lust, and Hui was behind him looking like he was ready to devour someone. 

_ Oh. _

“Wait,” Hongseok said. Immediately, he felt Shinwon shying away behind him, and he could see confusion and uncertainty fill Hui and Hyunggu’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep-- I thought you liked--”

“It’s not that, Hyunggu,” Hongseok laughed weakly, shaking his head. “It’s… I don’t know what’s happening, but this was supposed to just be a game, right? I don’t want to make things weird and…” he trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts into something cohesive. He had the dawning realization that it amounted to something of a confession, and the lurching feeling in his chest came back full force. “If we do anything more, I won’t be able to… I can’t just go back to before. I think I…” his brain was a jumbled mess and he felt small from the weight of their gazes. 

“Like us?” Hui supplied. His voice held no hint of judgement and he looked almost thoughtful. Hongseok nodded slowly and the admission hit him full force. He  _ did _ like them and he wasn’t sure when it had even started. He’d have blamed it on the fact that they’d all worked together to get him completely and utterly worked up, but he didn’t think that the way his heart felt like it was turning into a knot had anything to do with horniness. 

It just made sense. He’d spent so much time telling himself that he didn’t have the time for a relationship and that he didn’t like anyone, but really he’d been trapped with the very people he’d wanted the entire damn time. He could say he thought of them as friends all he wanted, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that it was a lie. They’d been taking turns appearing in his fantasies for  _ months _ and he’d just kept telling himself it meant nothing (even if imagining them might have been the last push he’d needed). For someone who was generally speaking pretty smart, he felt like a complete idiot. 

“I… I can’t do this and then pretend it means nothing.”

“Then don’t,” Shinwon said quickly. “Don’t pretend it means nothing. It can mean something for you. It’ll mean something for me.”

“Hongseok, I’ve literally been flirting with you for ages. Of course it would mean something for me,” Hyunggu added, shaking his head. 

Hongseok swallowed, looking between the pair in disbelief. They liked him.

_ They liked him. _

His gaze drifted to Hui with uncertainty. If Shinwon and Hyunggu both liked him, then there was no way that Hui  _ didn’t  _ know. They were practically open books and the idea of either of them keeping such a thing from Hui was downright laughable. Hui laughed softly, giving him a smile that was far too sweet for the position they were all in. 

“I like you, Hongseok. We all do. We have for a while.”

Hongseok opened and closed his mouth like a damned fish as he tried to figure out the proper response. He’d just admitted to liking them, and it was the first time he’d even admitted it to himself, but they were all smiling at him warmly, as if they’d been waiting for him. A warm and decidedly fuzzy feeling filled his chest. He wasn’t sure how anything would work, but he didn’t care. If they were going to open their little bubble to him, then who was he to decline. 

“Of course, if you’re overwhelmed, I think we’re all fine with waiting. I know you’ve been trying to avoid anything serious and none of us wanna make you feel pressured,”  _ wait,  _ “and we’re not trying to rush you into anything you’re not ready for,”  _ he felt more ready than he had in a long time,  _ “but if you do want something? We’re here. It might seem overwhelming at first, but we’ll help you every step of the way.”

“Yes,” he blurted. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying yes to, just that if he had to listen to Hui ramble anymore, he might melt where he sat. “I wanna be a part of what you have, if you’ll have me.” 

“You mean it?” Shinwon’s voice was soft and he was close enough that his breath tickled Hongseok’s ear. 

“I’ve never meant something more than I do right now,” he said, nodding quickly before turning to face Shinwon. “So what are you going to do?”

Shinwon stared at him for a long moment, seeming to consider the question. “I’m gonna kiss you,” he said. Then he was reaching up to cup Hongseok’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed him for the third time that night. This time, he was a little more bold than the previous times. Hongseok sighed into the kiss, and if it weren’t for the fact that Hyunggu was still on top of him, he would have moved to wrap himself around Shinwon. He wanted him and he wanted to be as close to him as possible. 

Then, he felt Shinwon’s hands slipping away from his cheeks, and when the other pulled back, he didn’t get the chance to chase the kiss because Hyunggu was guiding his head back to face him before dipping down and kissing him again. There was no sign of the force he’d used before and his lips were soft against Hongseok’s as if he was trying to make up for the fact that he’d bitten his lip earlier. 

He could hear Hui make a delighted noise from his side and he opened an eye to see that he’d made his way over to Shinwon and was kissing him again, laughing all the way. His laughter was like music to Hongseok’s ears and if he could spend the rest of his life listening to it, he’d be content. 

Hyunggu broke his kiss with Hongseok at the same time that Hui broke his with Shinwon and they all stared at each other breathlessly. The moment didn’t last long, and Hongseok winced as Hyunggu’s weight shifted on him as he pulled himself up. He held out a hand for Hongseok to take. “Do you wanna...”

Hongseok took the hand without thinking twice. “Of course. I think you should know that better than anyone else because you’ve been on my lap half this time. I just…” he looked between the three of them, his face heating up with embarrassment. “I want to be with you all but I’ve never been with more than one person at a time,” he admitted. He hadn’t even really considered it too much, either. Every time he’d thought about them when he was getting off, he’d just picked one of them to focus on. Now, though, the idea seemed unthinkable.

It was all or nothing. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll be patient,” Shinwon said, pulling himself to his feet.

“We’ll take care of you,” Hui agreed.

“If you feel overwhelmed, just say the word,” Hyunggu squeezed onto his hand. Hongseok swallowed hard. He wanted this so bad and when they all looked at him like that, he felt like his legs might turn to putty beneath him.

“Okay. I guess I have no choice but to trust you then,” he said with a nod. 

“Great,” Shinwon said, and then he was being led down the wall with Shinwon holding one hand and Hyunggu holding the other. They ended up in Hui’s room. 

Hongseok let himself be pushed onto his back, and just as soon as he’d sunk into the soft sheets, Hui was climbing on top of him. He kissed him softly and Hongseok let out a sigh when he grinded his hips against his own. It felt good, and when he saw the way Shinwon and Hyunggu were staring at him, he knew he was done for. 

“I guess I should ask what you like, hm?” Hui said, his voice soft and his lips close enough that they still brushed against Hongseok’s. 

“I don’t care. I like it all,” he said quickly. Admittedly, he didn’t have as much experience bottoming, but he didn’t care. He’d gladly do whatever they wanted to do.

“Hmm… well if that’s the case…” Hui trailed off, a plan forming in his eyes. Then, he was pulling off of Hongseok and turning to face Shinwon and Hyunggu. Hui whispered to them quietly enough that he couldn’t pick up more than a couple words. 

Hongseok pushed himself so that he was sitting on the bed, eyes darting between them and trying to figure out what they were planning on doing to him, but soon enough, they broke apart and turned to face Hongseok. Hyunggu was grinning at him like he’d just gotten the best news of his life. Shinwon was looking between Hui and Hongseok as he licked his lips. Hui looked downright smug. 

Hyunggu moved over to him first, his smiling only growing as he sat in front of Hongseok. “Can I?” He held the hem of Hongseok’s shirt between his fingers. 

“Only if you take yours off too,” Hongseok said, nodding quickly.

“Of course,” he said, laughing softly before leaning forward to give him a quick peck on his lips. Then, he was tugging Hongseok’s shirt off. When he pulled back to remove his own shirt, the realness of the situation began to settle over Hongseok’s shoulders heavily. It wasn’t a dream and it certainly wasn’t just another fantasy. When Hyunggu tossed their shirts to the side and reached for him, pulling him down with him, the feeling of skin on skin was possibly the realest thing Hongseok had ever felt. 

He felt the bed dip behind him and heard the sound of Shinwon cursing softly under his breath, but beneath him, Hyunggu had his hands splayed across his chest, running his fingers along his skin in a way that was dizzying. When he pinched a nipple between his fingers, a jolt of  _ something _ went up Hongseok’s spine and he let out a gasp. He decided he liked whatever the feeling was, and when Hyunggu kept running the pad of his thumb over the sensitive bud of flesh, he let his head drop into his neck.

“You might be the one on top of me right now, but don’t get mistaken,” Hyunggu’s voice was hot against his ear, “I’m the one in control here.” 

Hongseok let out a weak moan at that before moving to place a desperate kiss under Hyunggu’s ear. “Don’t worry, I knew that from the start,” he whispered. 

“Good. Why don’t you put those fingers to use then,” he said, his lips curling into a dangerous smile as he reached off of the bed, pulling the drawer of the bedside table open and grabbing a bottle with ease. When he handed it to Hongseok, he stared at it for a moment, his mind going blank. His mind registered what he was supposed to be doing with a delay, but as soon as it did, he sat back. He bumped into someone--maybe Shinwon--as he moved to pull at Hyunggu’s pants. The other lifted his hips up as Hongseok pulled them off, and then no sooner than he’d tossed them to the floor, he was pulling him close again. 

Hongseok managed to get the cap of the bottle open even with Hyunggu’s lips on his, and he poured just enough to coat his fingers with it. He started to move to set it back in the drawer, but he felt Shinwon hovering over him, pressed close enough that he could feel the rigid hardness of his length against his ass as he reached to take the bottle from him. Beneath him, Hyunggu was staring up at him expectantly. 

“Well? Do you need an invitation or something?” 

“You’re such a brat,” he sighed, but he reached down, finding Hyunggu’s entrance and teasing it with a finger. When he pressed in, Hyunggu sighed, his lips parting into a pretty pink o that Hongseok wanted to kiss. He did just that, kissing him slowly as he began to move his finger inside of him. He was warm and tight around him and the thought of how it’d feel to be inside of him had Hongseok twitching with want in his pants. 

He was aware of someone’s hands on his hips as he continued moving, the feeling of fingers tugging at the band of his sweats with a hesitancy that told him it must have been Shinwon. He made a sound of approval, letting Shinwon pull them down, and even if it was an awkward position to undress someone from, Shinwon managed just fine. He felt exposed in the cool air, but he didn’t have long to think about it.

As he pressed a second finger against Hyunggu’s entrance, he could feel someone’s breath against his skin. He barely registered what that meant before he felt hands spreading him apart and a tongue prodding against his entrance. He cursed, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing, but Hyunggu wouldn’t let him forget so easily. Beneath him, Hyunggu reached down, closing a hand around his wrist and moving his hand for him until he remembered to do it himself. 

When he started moving his fingers on his own again, Hyunggu’s hips shifted desperately beneath him, a whine on his lips. He must have been doing something right and he felt his own lips pulling into a smirk as he continued to stretch Hyunggu open. The smile didn’t last long, though, because suddenly the tongue was being replaced by fingers, pressing into him deeper without giving him the time to adjust. He moaned, willing himself to relax around the fingers as the momentary discomfort slipped into bliss. He craned his neck backwards to see who it was, but he already knew. 

Shinwon was behind him, fingering him slowly with his own lips parted in a moan, and behind  _ him _ Hongseok could see Hui’s arm moving quicker. When he looked back down at Hyunggu, he was met with a knowing smile. “Isn’t this the best?”

“I’m kind of mad that I didn’t pull myself together sooner,” Hongseok breathed, the end of his sentence trailing into a moan as Shinwon brushed against his prostate. “To think I’ve been missing out on this for months.”

“Better late than never, right? Now are you gonna fuck me or do I have to do everything myself?” Hyunggu asked, waving a condom in front of his face. 

“I was just waiting for the ok sign,” Hongseok said, pulling his fingers out and wiping the remaining lube on the sheet before plucking the wrapper from Hyunggu’s grip. He tore the wrapper open quickly and with Shinwon’s fingers still moving inside of him, he rolled it down his length. He was already sensitive as it was, but he wasn’t sure how long he’d last pressed between Hyunggu and Shinwon. 

Beneath him, Hyunggu shifted, rolling over so that he was on his knees, his face buried in the pillow in front of him. Hongseok swallowed hard, his eyes taking in every detail of the smooth skin before him. He was beautiful and when Hongseok moved to line himself up, he could hear him gasp softly. Behind him, he could register the weight shifting on the bed as Shinwon pulled his fingers out and the sound of two more wrappers opening. 

Slowly, he began to push into Hyunggu. He was tight and warm around him and it took everything in Hongseok not to start moving right away. He waited a moment and then another as he felt the bed dip down behind him again as Shinwon lined himself up. He prodded at his entrance carefully at first, but then he was suddenly deep inside of Hongseok with a startled moan leaving his lips. Hongseok could have sworn he saw stars dancing behind his eyes, but he didn’t have the chance to adjust to it because Hui was rocking his hips into Shinwon hard enough that it pushed him the rest of the way into Hyunggu. They were a collective mess of gasps and Hongseok tried desperately to steady himself enough to start moving because he knew if he didn’t start soon, Hyunggu would complain. 

As Hui and Shinwon evened out their paces behind him, he reached down to grip onto Hyunggu’s hips. He started slowly, but it was more out of not wanting to overwhelm himself than Hyunggu. He was fairly certain that Hyunggu could and would readily take anything, but if he started off too fast, he’d be a mess far too quickly. Still, Shinwon felt hot inside of him and his lips were leaving sloppy kisses all over his back in a way that made it hard to concentrate on Hyunggu in front of him. 

As he fell into a steady rhythm, he could feel his stomach coiling into a tight knot, and every time Shinwon hit his prostate, it sent him veering closer to the edge. He felt like he was hanging onto his sanity by a thread and the sounds Hyunggu was making beneath him weren’t helping. With the three of them, Hongseok felt like he was suspended in a place that existed outside of the world, but the feeling of Hui reaching past Shinwon to grab onto his shoulder was very real. So was the way that Shinwon had forsaken trying to be quiet and had been steadily growing louder and louder behind him, and so was the way Hyunggu craned his neck from the pillow, giving Hongseok a haughty stare through the corners of his eyes that only made him feel like he was burning that much more. 

Shinwon was the first one to give a warning, his hands desperately moving across Hongseok’s chest as if he were the last thing keeping him grounded. “I’m so close,” his voice was soft as he kept repeating those words in a desperate plea. 

“Me too,” Hongseok managed to keep his voice even, even with the way Shinwon was moving inside of him and the way his hands were wandering across his chest. When he pinched a nipple between his fingers, Hongseok let out a curse as every nerve on his body lit up. He was falling and there was no end in sight as he let out a moan, rutting into Hyunggu desperately. Hyunggu gasped beneath him, reaching back to grab one of his hands, and then he was coming. 

Shinwon’s breath hitched behind him, his rhythm growing sloppy as he tensed around him, and then he was burying his face in his neck as he came. It didn’t matter that he’d stopped moving his hips for the moment though, because Hui was still rocking into him with more than enough force to move them all. 

The pleasure blossomed into something much more overwhelming as Hui and, by proxy, Shinwon continued to move, and he let out a whimper as he reached in front of Hyunggu to stroke him with his free hand. “Holy shit,” Hyunggu breathed, his voice half muffled by the pillow, and then he was tightening around Hongseok as he spilled all over his hand. Hongseok kept stroking him through his orgasm, listening to the way that Shinwon gasped into his back and the way that Hui moaned behind them. It was too much, but at the same time it was absolutely perfect. 

He let go of Hyunggu, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek as Hui gave a last final thrust against Shinwon, slamming into him with enough force that Shinwon fell against his back with a gasp. Hyunggu was beyond complaining about being trapped beneath them though, as Hongseok continued to place messy kisses all over his face. 

When Hui stopped moving, the room settled into a quiet, filled only by the sounds of them breathing as they tried to regain their composure. Hyunggu was the first to break the moment. “Can you guys get off of me now? I’m being crushed,” his voice came out in a whine as he spoke into the pillow. Hongseok was suddenly very aware that he had let himself completely drop over him and that Shinwon was laying on  _ him _ with his full weight. 

There were a few moments of bickering between them all as they worked to peel themselves off of each other, the bed shifting beneath them. Hongseok’s limbs felt heavy as he pulled out of Hyunggu and his thighs were sore. He was fairly certain he’d be feeling this tomorrow, and he couldn’t even place the blame on any of them individually because it’d been a collective effort towards ruining him. 

“Are you okay, Hongie?” Hui asked, staring at him with wide eyes. He was cute. After everything that had just happened, it was all Hongseok could think about. Lee Hoetaek was staring at him, all concern, and everything about him was  _ cute. _

Hongseok leaned across Shinwon, cupping a hand against Hui’s cheek and kissing him softly. “Yes,” he said when he pulled back, resting his head against Hui’s forehead. “I’ve never been better.”

“And you’re sure about this? About us?” Shinwon asked, his voice still tentative. 

Hongseok turned to stare at him in disbelief. “Of course,” he said. “I wouldn’t have done any of this if I wasn’t sure, Shinwon. I like you. All of you. And if being with you all means more of this, then I’d be an idiot to say no.” 

  
“Then welcome home,” Hyunggu said from his other side, smiling at him brightly.  _ Home. _ There was no place else he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know what u think of this hot mess lmfao  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/HUIW0NKI)


End file.
